debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Asriel Dreemurr
Summary Asriel Dreemurr is the biological child of Toriel and Asgore and the adoptive brother of the first human. He serves as the final boss of the True Pacifist Route. Before his death, Asriel was a docile, unadventurous, and loving child. He cared for the First Human as a sibling, and he trusted them when they came up with a plan to escape the Underground that involved them consuming buttercups. After Alphys resurrects Asriel without a SOUL as Flowey, he becomes incapable of feeling love. This makes him bored and resentful. After temporarily regaining his compassion, he apologizes for his actions to Frisk and realizes the gravity of his actions as a flower. Much like his father, he speaks using the word, "Howdy!". Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | 2-B Name: Asriel Dreemurr Origin: Undertale, mentioned in Deltarune Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Brother of Chara, Prince of the Underground, Absolute God of Hyperdeath Attack Potency: Macroverse level (Destroyed the timeline, his power is a fraction of his true form so he shouldn't be far off.) | Macroverse level (He claimed he was only using a fraction of his power when threatening to purge the timeline thus meaning he's likely far higher. Stated that the "world was ending" in this form. The world of UT consists of an uncountable amount of timelines that were all made by Flowey resetting to the point that he knew every set of dialogue, numbers, etc.) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (Could move in a timeless void, superior to Photoshop Flowey who could move between timelines.) | Immeasurable Combat Speed: Immeasurable (His hyper-goner could eat an entire timeline) | Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Macroversal | Macroversal Durability: Macroverse level | Macroverse level Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: At least Macrocosmic+ (Could eat an entire timeline) | Macroversal (Was ending the entire world) Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Flying during the fight), Summoning (Can summon swords), Timeline Creation & Destruction (Stated once he removed Frisk, he'd have the power to manipulate the timeline), Transformation, Magic (Embodies all of the monsters, who are stated to be made of magic), Immortality (Possibly Type 1), Plant Manipulation (Flowey can manipulate vines), Danmaku (One of his attacks use multiple bullets), Absorption & Time Manipulation (Absorbs the entire underground, the hyper goner attack was absorbing the entire timeline), Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. All monsters initiate in battles against Frisk in his SOUL form), Lightning Manipulation (Via this), Power Nullification (Destroyed all of Frisk's options), Energy Projection, Irreversible Damage (Even after Frisk SOUL regenerates, he still struggles to even move), Fire Manipulation (Via this), BFR (Via scaling to Photoshop Flowey, could send Frisk into areas where he needed to call for help from the SOULs to get out of), Insect Manipulation (Could cause insects to come and attack) 4th Wall Awareness (Re-wrote the text in the beginning and re-named the game into "Floweytale"), High Resistance to Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Can take attacks to the SOUL, he’s made up of every SOUL in the underground & the 6 human SOULs), |-|With Determination= High Willpower (All holders with determination logically have large amounts of willpower), Time Travel & Timeline Hopping (Travels back to a specific point in time while hopping through timelines, users with a greater amount of determination can use this to save and load through all existing timelines. ), Information Manipulation (Type 3. Photoshop Flowey re-wrote the history of the war between monsters and humans), Existence Erasure (Type 3. Erased a save file), Reality Warping (Determination is described as the power to re-shape the world, and photoshop Flowey re-shaped the world in his own image), Possible Fate Manipulation (Determination gives the user the ability to change fate itself), Statistics Amplification (Frisk used determination to continuously amp themselves to tank hits from Asriel's attacks and keep up with him in speed), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly to Mid-Godly Genocide run Frisk was capable of permanently killing Undyne the Undying), Acausality (One with very strong determination can remember resets), Power Nullification (Passive. Anyone with higher determination then another can overrride their powers. The difference in DT allows them to nullify more abilities, though the standard is negating all time based abilities), Resistance to Memory Manipulation, Reality Warping, & Time Manipulation (Unaffected by standard resets) |-|With True Reset= Reality Warping (Warps all of reality back to an original state), Memory Manipulation & Resistance Negation (Erases the memories of every character, even those who originally resisted it), Time Manipulation (Resets the world), Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation, & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. A true reset thoroughly erases all information in one’s file, resetting it back to 0. Chara with the true reset set a permanent flag that cannot be removed without non-canon hacking.), Possible Acausality Negation (Type 5. Annoying Dog was seemingly affected by the true reset itself too as he repeated the process of re-absorbing the legendary artifact.) |-|Abilities of all the SOULs= Bone Manipulation (Sans and Papyrus can create bones to attack with), Gravity Manipulation (In the form of making the SOUL be forced to jump instad of float), Fire Manipulation (Toriel and Asgore's attacks are fire based), Sound Manipulation (Shyren can use her voice to attack), Lightning Manipulation (Vulkin's attacks are lightning), Danmaku (Most monster attacks are a continous amount of projectiles), Web Manipulation (Scaling to Muffet and her spiders), Invincibility Negation, Damage Over Time, and Karma Manipulation (San's KR negates invincibility frames, and adds extra damage), Telekinesis (Sans can throw your SOUL around), Time Manipulation (Mettaton can rewind attacks) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (Asriel/Flowey is incredibly clever, being able to manipulate many of the game's characters into doing exactly what he wants save function, due to living out almost every possible outcome and knowing exactly what certain individuals will do) Weaknesses: A kind SOUL with enough Determination can reach out and make him remember who he once was. He does not take his opponent seriously and plays around. Key: God of Hyper Death | Angel of Death Explanations Why attacking the SOUL is concept manipulation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Undertale Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Boss Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Animal Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Plant Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Energy Users Category:Irreversible Damage Users Category:Fire Users Category:BFR Users Category:Insect Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Willpower Users Category:Information Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Data Users Category:Bone Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Karma Users Category:Animal Users Category:Geniuses Category:Summoners